¿Aceptas?
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: -KaiMei- Kaito es demasiado penoso para pedirle a Meiko que se casen ¿Cómo los ayudarán Miku y los Kagamine con sus ideas? Y lo más importante ¿Meiko aceptará? -Oneshot-


**Titulo:** ¿Aceptas?

**Summary: **-KaiMei- Kaito es demasiado penoso para pedirle a Meiko que se casen ¿Cómo los ayudarán Miku y los Kagamine con sus ideas? Y lo más importante ¿Meiko aceptará? -One shot-

**Discliminer:** Nada es mío

**Notas de la Autora**: WAAAAAAAAAA ODIO ESTAR ENFERMA CUANDO HAY VACACIONES Y NO PUEDO IR A VER TERMINATOR WAAAAAAA TwT y ahora para desahogar mis penas escribiré un fanfic en que no maltrato a Miku uwu (lol xD)

* * *

Eran las 10 de la mañana en la casa, tras unas peleas por conseguir el baño. Se vistieron los Kagamine y Miku

-ONEE-CHAAAAAAN TENGO HAMBRE, QUIERO WAFFLES Y SE QUE LOS PREPARASTE AYER PERO SON ADICTIVOS-

-Meiko-Nee, quiero jugo de naranja-pidió Rin

-¡Yo banana!-pidió Len

-¡Cállense!-pidió Kaito en la cocina-Meiko está durmiendo, no quiero que la despierten

-¿Eh? ¿Y el desayuno?-pregunto Miku

-Aun no haré el de ustedes, pero háganme un favor y llévenle el desayuno a Meiko-pidió Kaito

Wow…eso era un desayuno perfecto: huevos fritos, una copa de vino, una manzana y unos panqueques.

Rin y Miku quedaron maravilladas y miraron a Kaito sonriendo y obedecieron los tres y le llevaron el desayuno.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué hermoso desayuno! ¿Quién lo hizo?-

-Kaito-Nii-respondió Len

Meiko se sonrojo y dijo…

-Díganle que es muy tierno de su parte… ¿Ustedes dos que están mirando?-Pregunto sonrojada al ver a Rin y a Miku sonriéndole y riéndose

-¿Meiko-Nee y Kaito-Nii tienen…

-Algo como una relación?

-¿QUÉ? ¡No! S…solo somos amigos-mintió sonrojada mientras Rin, Len y Miku se iban.

-¿Soy la Dama de honor…Nee?-pregunto Miku antes de que su Onee-chan le tirara la almohada

Bajaron, Kaito estaba nerviosísimo, con un paquete en la mano… ¿Qué era? Era pequeño, miro a los menores de la generación dos y les dijo

-Chicos…le voy a pedir HOY a Meiko que se case conmigo-dijo con determinación-…Pero cuando la veo me da dolor de estomago

Rin y Miku observaron maravilladas en sus fantasías: Kaito muy apuesto en la boda, con un smoking negro bien planchado. Meiko con un precioso vestido blanco con unas rosas y el padre decía "Puede besar a la novia" y…

-AAAAAAAAAAH ¡QUE TIERNOOOOOOOO!-

-Nos avisan cuando dejen de fantasear-dijo Len molesto

-Gomen, en fin ¡Te ayudaremos a que tu y Meiko-Nee estén juntos!-ayudo Miku subiéndose a una silla

Oh, Meiko había llegado a la sala, ella y Kaito se sonrojaron cuando se vieron de una manera increíble.

-H…Hola Bakaito-

-_Aaaaaaaah que bella, amo cuando me mira con esos hermosos ojos, esa mirada sonrojada y más cuando me dice Bakaito-_

Los pensamientos lo inundaban cuando recordó

-Eh…M…Meiko hola, saldremos un rato los chicos y yo ¡Nos vemos!-

-Sí, claro no te preocupes-

Y salieron pirados: ok

**Plan de Miku:**

Ok, este era bueno: ¡Un mensaje en grafiti o en el cielo! Era romántico, y tierno…

Efectivamente, Kaito lo hizo y hasta le tomaron fotos, ¡era perfecto! El grafiti decía

"_**Meiko… ¿Te casarías conmigo?"**_

Y se lo escribió en el cielo también, pero había un pequeño problema: empezó a llover y todo el plan se arruino.

¡Mierda! Todo había salido bien…ok ahora:

Plan de Rin:

Darle una tarjeta confesándoselo ¡Era mono! Pero ¿no era mejor decírselo de frente? No, no lo era porque Kaito se desmayaría.

No era fácil…la conocía desde hace mucho y sabía que era una alcohólica pero ¡Era hermosa! Como aquel día…

_**Flashback**_

_-Hip, weeeee ando volandoooo-_

_-Meiko-Nee te volviste a emborrachar-dijo Len con fastidio_

_Ahí es donde aprovechaban Miku y Rin para sacarle una pasta a su Onee-chan_

_-Onee-chan querida ¿Nos das dinero?-_

_-Mikuuu-chan ¡Hip! Rin-chaaaaaan ¡hip! __¿Por qué lo piden? Saben que su Onee-chan siempre las va a decir que sí. Cuídenseeee ¡Las amooo!-_

_-¡Si nosotras también!-dijeron las otras dos riéndose_

_-Oyeeee, bakaito ven acá-_

_Kaito obedeció, y Meiko de ebria hizo algo que nadie se espero ¡Lo beso! En los labios Miku y Rin gritaron sorprendidas ¿Cuántas copas se había metido?_

_-¿A que no te gusto, Eh Mi Kaito?-pregunto _

_-F…fue fabuloso-_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Oh sí, eso había sido estar en las nubes, claro que al día siguiente le pidió que olvidara que paso. Y les quito el dinero a las chicas. Aunque se habían comportado muy raro desde ese día tal vez…:

¡Fingió que estaba ebria! Y claro, solo le dio el dinero a las chicas para fingir ¡Entonces ella estaba enamorada de él! Oh yeah eso ayudaba.

Pero el plan de Rin tenía un problema:…no tenían pasta para comprar materiales ni nada:

Entonces…

**El plan de Len**

¡Mandarle un mensaje! Eso era obvio ese comercial tenía razón "Nokia: Connecting People" ahí le mando el mensaje

"_Meiko…eres la chik + bonita del mundo ¿kisieras ksarte cnmigo? Atte: Tu osito Kaito…si quieres"_

Eso se gano varias desaprobaciones de Rin y Miku.

Mientras Meiko miraba a la ventana…considerando que sabía que se había hecho la ebria solo para robarle el beso a Kaito. Oh vamos, no se lo diría a las dos mocosas de Miku y Rin eran muy jóvenes e inexpertas. Además nunca entenderían porque ella decía que Kaito era un pervertido pero cuando lo veía se sonrojaba.

¡Y era cierto! Un día le pillo revisando bragas, maldito pervertido, pero le hacia sonreír. Además…según la boca de Len una vez el tuvo un sueño húmedo con ella.

Cuando recibió el mensaje…se echo a reír y lo llamo

-Hola Kaito…fue muy lindo pero…no-

-¿POR QUEEEEEEE?-

-Es que…quiero escucharlo frente a frente-

Eso le basto a Kaito para correr a la casa, Miku y Rin lo seguían maravilladas por el amor que los inundaba. Llegaron a la casa Kaito abrazo a Meiko como si su vida dependiera de ello, y el beso en los labios con una pasión increíble…

Len no entendía eso del amor…pero Rin y Miku gritaban.

-¿Ya te gusto? Pues…Meiko-chan ¿quisieras ser mi esposa?-

-¡SI! ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!-

Mientras que Len estaba mirando con asco, Miku y Rin le dieron un zape increíble

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?-

-Por BAKA-le espeto Rin-No entiendes el amor entre un hombre y una mujer

Len miraba con mirada sorprendida lo mucho que les importaba a esas dos lo del amor, bueno tan solo tenía 14 años…

Un día lo entendería…

* * *

Dios que mal fic Dx xD bueno al menos lo intente:

See ya xD


End file.
